A Chance to Change
by Kenshin Akagi
Summary: Rei, leader of Akatsuki and Jinchuuriki of the Three Tails, is fatally wounded after the Sixth Great Shinobi War. Taking an offer of living in the past from the Shinigami with only Isobu and Black Zetsu, can Rei survive in the Namikaze family with an arrogant 'heroic' sister and a neglected brother? Also on FicWad.
1. Isobu VS Kurama

_**AN: Okay, let's test this out. Decided to do a mix between my OC and a Neglected Naruto fic. I don't know about pairings for now, but most likely no Yaoi.**_

_**"**_**Derp"** Shinigami

**"Derp" **Biju

"Derp" Normal talking

"Derp" Zetsu speaking

_**A Chance to Change: Chapter 1**_

Darkness...everywhere. Rei couldn't feel anything. Did he exist? Was he still alive?

What Happened?

A flash of light. Memories flashed in his mind. A Man in the middle of a burning village. _Keiji...nii san. _A man in a white yukata with long white hair, a small smile on his face as a sword came down on his neck. _Hayate Sensei..._A young woman with orange hair in a onion bun hairstyle, looking up at him as if he was her Salvation. _Anemone._ A woman holding a massive sword, tears in her Sharingan eyes as she held the body of her younger brother, who was killed by her blade. _Azami..._

**"REI!"**

Rei's eyes shot open, and there, floating in front of him, was Isobu, the Three Tails. "Isobu-Nii?"

**"Yeah...Is this what death feels like? I thought you fixed the seal!"**

"I...I did, Isobu..."

"This is not Death, Rei-Sama."

"What...Zetsu?"

"Hai, Rei-Sama...We are still connected. This...is the realm of the Shinigami..." Rei looked at his left arm, and the face of Black Zetsu appeared on it.

"If this is the realm of the Shinigami..."

**"I am here, human."** Rei looked as the Shinigami appeared before him. long grey robes...chains on his back...Rei was nearly crushed in his presence.

"So..it's my time to go, eh?"

**"No...at least, not yet...I have a proposition for you." **Rei rose a eyebrow at this, as Isobu growled slightly. Zetsu merely remained silent at his spot on Rei's shoulder. The Shinigami continued. **"You..who has changed the very way of life in your world...are required. This is what I offer you. Your memories. All of your powers, returned to you. And your eternal life. When the Uchiha girl stabbed you with that sword, she placed a Shiki Fuujin on it. Your soul is mine...but should you do as I ask..."**

"Wait...so Azami lost her soul?!"

**"No. I do not understand...but she somehow did not require a sacrifice. She eventually killed herself five years after the end of the war...but back to our deal. I will send you back in time. 100 years, to the night of the Kyuubi attack on Konoha. Do as you wish there. Should you change the timeline to my liking...than I shall return your soul."**

Rei nodded his head, and was enveloped in a white light. Soon, nothing was left in the Darkness, except for the Shinigami, who quickly left to gloat in Kami's face.

* * *

The wind was cold. Rei shivered as his eyes opened. He saw Black Zetsu standing over him, with a look of concern on his face. "Rei-Sama...we have a slight problem. You appear to be one year old once more..."

Rei swore to himself. How was he supposed to do anything meaningful here? Unless..."Zetsu. Find The Yondaime. Assist him in holding off The Masked Man. Me and Isobu will fight Kurama." Black Zetsu nodded and merged into the ground. Rei began channeling his chakra through his body, and felt a pain in his left arm. Briefly glancing at it, he saw the damaged arm covered in coral. He sighed, and felt sad that his arm would still be injured even here. Soon, he could feel Isobu's chakra, and began drawing on it...to fight Kurama, he would have to go full blast. "Isobu...you ready?!"

Isobu grinned from within Rei's mind. **"Do you even have to ask! Jeez, only one year old and you're already trying to fight!" **Chakra began enveloping Rei, until it formed a miniature Isobu. Soon, it began growing, until it went above the forest. Seeing the freshly released Kurama, Isobu roared, and began racing towards the fox.

* * *

Minato Namikaze thought he had seen everything strange in the world. Here he was, fighting a Masked Man who just came and kidnapped his newly born children, (Fairly Normal), when suddenly a strange man..thing...emerged from the tree. The Masked Man yelled in shock at seeing the Plant man, "Zetsu" or something, while this...Zetsu, started using Mokuton jutsus rivaling the Shodaime. Zetsu turned to Minato as his kids emerged from the ground, perfectly fine except for some dirt in their hair. "Yondaime...sama. Take your kids, prepare the sealing for the Kyuubi No Yoko. The Three Tails is holding it off. Go, I shall take care of this man.."

Minato nodded, snatched up his kids, and disappeared in a Yellow Flash. The Masked Man looked at Zetsu for a second, before leaving as well. Zetsu grinned, and merged with the ground just as a lump of coral shot high into the clearing.

* * *

Kushina was _not _having a good day. At all. First she drank her morning coffee, only for the cup to crack and the coffee to spill down her new dress. Than she went into Labour, and after nearly seven hours of sheer torture, gave birth to two lovely babies, a boy and a girl. Than a Masked Man came, unsealed the Kyuubi, kidnapped her kids, and left.

And now she was watching the Three Tailed Turtle fighting the Kyuubi...and it appeared to be protecting the village. Before she could think more on the matter, Minato appeared at her side. "Minato! Are you seeing this?!"

Minato nodded, and handed her the two infants. "Yeah...Some weird guy appeared, saved the kids, than said the Sanbi will help us fight Kyuubi. But that's not important... we have to seal away Kyuubi into Naruto or Natsuki. Or..."

Kushina shook her head frantically. "No! I won't force that on our children! There has to be someone else, Minato!"

"Don't you think I would rather put this on anyone else?! But what kind of Hokage could I be if I wouldn't do it to my own children! I can't just do that to someone else's family, Kushina! Besides...I have a plan. I'll use the Shiki Fuujin. I'll give the chakra to Natsuki, and put the Kyuubi itself into Naruto. The Chakra will be mindless, making it easier for Natsuki to control, while Kyuubi will be to weak to break out of Naruto' seal. I have to start it now, Kushina..."

Kushina looked like she would keep arguing, but eventually she just nodded slowly. "Fine...start the sealing."

* * *

'_Shit! Damn, Isobu, why are we so much weaker!'_

Isobu made a quick wall of coral to block one of Kurama's tail and spoke in his mind. _**"I don't know, Rei! I might not be the only Sanbi right now, so my power is being **__**split!"**_

Rei swore louder this time, as Isobu launched a Tail Beast bomb that exploded against Kurama's face. Eventually, Minato appeared on top of Isobu's head. "Sanbi-Sama! Hold down Kyuubi, I'll seal him!"

Isobu grinned, and slammed his foot into the ground. Hundreds of coral threads shot from the ground and dragged Kurama down, as Minato began the Shiki Fuujin. The Shinigami appeared, stabbed his hand through Minato, as Kurama slowly dissolved until he was just a red ball that split in two. One went into Natsuki, while the other went into Naruto. Minato was prepared to die, but was confused when the Shinigami just left without a word. He stumbled as ISobu returned inside Rei's body, and walked over to Rei.

"So you're the Jinchuuriki of Sanbi..." His mind made up, Minato picked up the 1 year old, and teleported to Kushina. It was only right that he take of the boy. But what should he be named? Minato saw that the boy was holding a note Minato picked it up, and read. _Rei Babylon_. Minato nodded, and brought the children to Kushina, ready to start his family.

_**AN: There! Rei's back story will be explained throughout the story, and he knows whats going on. It's basically his adult mind in a toddlers body. Any ideas for pairings for Naruto, Sasuke, and Rei? Vote on whoever.**_


	2. Did you just con Kurama?

**_AN: K, Chapter 2._**

**"Derp" **Biju, Summonings

"Derp" Normal talking

_**A Chance to Change: Chapter 2**_

"Daddy! Look what I drew!" Rei merely stared as Natsuki ran to Minato, a small drawing in her hand. As Minato congratulated the six year old, Rei stepped back inside the Namikaze mansion. Stepping past the kitchen where Kushina was busy making Ramen (Which Rei hates with a passion, as he'd much rather have curry noodles, and would skip dinner altogether if Kushina wasn't so goddamn attractive) than stepped into the room he shared with his brother, Naruto.

"Hey. You still upset?" Rei looked at the six year old sitting in the corner with a depressed look on his face. He walked over to the foot of his bed, and sat down, his left arm briefly sending a shock of pain. Rei looked over at Naruto, who was still silent. "Look, Otouto, Tou-san has a reason for training Natsuki."

"Why doesn't he train us? He and Kaa-san said they're going to enlist us in the Ninja Academy, so why is it only Natsuki who gets extra training?" Rei briefly felt a downcast expression across his face, but soon it was replaced by anger. Rei's entire plan revolved around Naruto, and how the past was in his time. Natsuki was new; an unknown variable. The entire POINT of saving Minato and Kushina was so that Naruto would be raised in a loving home, receive the training he needed in order to truly, finally, stop the Curse of Hatred. Yet, even with his parents, Naruto was forced to the side to make way for Natsuki, who was the 'Child of Prophecy.'

And they didn't realize that Kurama could easily recreate his chakra. While Natsuki could theoretically gain control of Kurama's chakra, without Kurama himself it would always be unstable. Rei briefly narrowed his eyes, and decided it was about time to introduce Naruto to Kurama. Minato had announced the Jinchuuriki status of both his children, but had made it a law not to mention Naruto's status as the holder of Kurama himself. Now the village was seeing Natsuki as the Hero of Konoha, while Naruto was seen as a demon. A few villagers had once tried to beat Naruto up...

Until Rei blocked the very first punch thrown. Naruto had kept his eyes closed, so Rei didn't feel too bad about having Zetsu eat his fill.

"Naruto...I want you to meet some friends of ours...Hold still, K?" Naruto looked up as Rei placed his hand on his forehead. Rei sent a burst of chakra, and suddenly Naruto and Rei found themselves in a massive white room. On one side there was a colossal cage, with a small note with the kanji for Seal on it. on the other side was a massive lake, with an island in the middle. The Island was in the shape of the Kanji for Seal, though there were cracks all over it, and even a massive gash in the middle, implicating that whatever it had sealed away got out quite frequently.

"Where...Where are we?!" Naruto looked around quickly, and began breathing a bit faster until Rei placed a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down...right until a huge roar came from the cage.

**"OY Kurama! I'm trying to sleep here!" **Isobu's head could be seen from the lake, glaring at the cage. He glared for a few more seconds, before looking at Rei and Naruto, his face brightening up. **"Hey, Rei! This Naruto?"**

"Yes. I'm here to introduce him to Kurama. Naruto, this is Isobu, also known as the Sanbi. Like you, I am a Jinchuriki."

"But...I thought Natsuki was the Jinchuuriki." Laughter was soon heard from the cage at the end of this sentence, as a huge aura nearly slammed Naruto to the ground until Rei grabbed his arm. A massive eye appeared at the cage, until the head of Kurama fully appeared from the darkness.

**"So...I finally get to meet my jailor...Isobu?!" **Kurama looked shocked at the sight of his fellow Biju, who appeared to be lazing around in a broken seal. **"How are you here in Konoha?!"**

**"Really, Kurama? Always claiming to be the best sensor, but never even sensing a fellow Biju? You must be losing your touch." **Kurama growled at Isobu, though Rei could tell it held no real malice in it. Rei stepped forward to the cage with Naruto.

"Kurama-San."

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" **Kurama roared at Rei, and Naruto briefly looked like he wet himself.

"I am calling you by your name, Kurama-San. Isobu-Niisan told me the names of all the Biju a long time ago. I came here with your jailor to make...a deal with you."

**"What kind of deal, ningen?"**

"Simple. We'll break the seal on you. I know you weren't in control on the night you attacked Konoha. You were forcibly split apart, than sealed inside two babies. I, Rei Babylon of Amegakure, swear that I will release you from your prison, and help you get revenge on the Masked Man. In return, you, Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox, shall assist my brother, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze of Konohagakure, in whatever endeavors he goes for."

Naruto was looking at Rei with a look of pure shock on his face. Isobu grinned at Kurama and nodded, while Kurama just looked at them blankly. Finally, Kurama asked, in what was almost a hopeful tone, **"I..accept...come here, Naruto...break the seal..." **Rei gently nudged Naruto towards the seal, and the six year old looked up at the fox sealed within him. Could he do it? Release the 'Demon' who nearly destroyed his village? He wanted to refuse, but Rei had basically pressured him into it, and Rei had a good relationship with his demon...

Naruto grabbed the seal, and ripped it off. Kurama roared in happiness as he stepped out of the cage. **"Finally! Freedom! Hah! Fine, Naruto, Rei, I'll keep my end of the deal. Now you two mind heading out? I want to talk to Isobu." **Rei nodded, and Naruto felt himself be dragged into the real world.

"There, Naruto. You ever get in trouble, just ask for Kurama." Naruto gave a small smile at Rei and nodded. Rei gave a smile in return.

After all, why need training from your Father when you can get it from a millennia old Demon Fox?

_**AN: And thats the chapter! For those of you wondering why Rei pushed Naruto into unsealing Kurama, Rei NEEDS Naruto to get stronger quickly. He's basically labeled Minato and Kushina as lost causes, meaning Rei's gonna have to get his hands dirty. As always, Read and Review! **_


	3. Memories of another life

_**AN: To those of you wondering about Rei's past, Here's a little flashback.**_

_**A Chance to Change: Chapter 3**_

Rei tossed and turned in his sleep, sweat pouring down his face. He quickly jumped out of bed, raced to the bathroom, and vomited in the toilet, sweat still trailing down his face. He kept remembering _them, _all the people he had left behind. Rei slowly edged his way back into his room, sparing a small glance at the still sleeping Naruto. Rei collapsed on his bed, and soon found himself lost in his memories once more...

* * *

_Fire everywhere. The white-haired boy had been separated from his mother, as his clan jumped at their chance to destroy Kiri. The boy kept running, and he soon found his brother. "Keiji-Nii!" The Dark haired man looked at the one he had called brother...but no longer. The dark-haired man was no longer there...he was locked away in his own mind, forced to watch as he attacked his own Otouto..._

* * *

_The white-haired boy was older now, and was walking with his genin team near a small village. He kept stealing glances at the girl on their team. Oh, how he loved her...Azami Uchiha. But she held no love for him, or anyone else. He looked at his other teammate, the Aburame boy...he was silent. Again, the white-haired boy sighed, seconds before he noticed his sensei suddenly tense up, and knock them all to the ground._

* * *

_The two missing nin had their sensei, Hayate Genjiro, kneeling, his own sword placed on his neck. The white-haired boy watched in horror, his teammates trying to find some way out of the situation. Their sensei had offered his own life in exchange for their safety. Hayate looked at the three of them, smiled and said, "I can't fulfill my dream of a world of peace...will you fulfill it for me?" The sword came down, as the three genin saw the death of their sensei...The white-haired boy gave control to the demon inside him...but no one knew that one sentence would be the catalyst for so much..._

* * *

_The white-haired boy and his team, now 14, were facing off against two missing nin in identical black cloaks. The Dawn of Yami, they called themselves. The fight was taking its toll on the boy, as he saw one of the enemies about to kill Azami...only for Rei to jump in the way, feeling a sword race through his shoulder. He fell from the cliff, not noticing his left arm falling after him, nor the black flames and swarm of bugs that appeared on the cliff...all he could notice was the pain in his chest, and the promises he had broken...both to his sensei...and the demon inside him..._

* * *

Rei woke up with a punch to the face, to see Natsuki standing above him. "Wake up, baka!" Rei frowned at the girl, who was practically a Kushina clone. Pulling his white hair out of his eyes, he smiled at his arrogant sister, not noticing the tears still falling. "Wha...Rei, are you crying?"

Rei shook his head at her. "Just a bad dream..." Natsuki left the room, and Rei looked outside his window...how much things have changed...Rei pulled his black shirt on, and walked out of the room. Knowing that Kushina was making Ramen for breakfast that day, as she did every anniversary of the Kyuubi attack, Rei silently stepped out of the house. He hated his life. All Rei had wanted was a real family; back in his old life, his father and brother turned missing-nin, his mother was discovered to have sent information to other villages, his eldest brother turned on both the village and the clan, and the rest of his clan attempted a coup attempt, without their two trump cards...Keiji, and the Sanbi.

Naruto stretched out of bed, then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had a lovely dream where he and a smaller Kurama had run around in a field. Pulling on his orange Jumpsuit, Naruto attached a kunai pouch to his leg. He might as well get some training in. Naruto walked to the training ground outside of the Namikaze compound, and began stretching. He'll show his parents that he could be a great ninja. He'd make them proud!

**_A/N: Short, I know. More flashbacks later. Might introduce Sasuke next chapter. Remember, Read and Review! Post any ideas for possible pairings!_**


	4. Friends meet

_**AN: Here you go, next chapter.**_

_**A Chance to Change: Ch 4**_

The many cheers and fireworks erupting in Konohagakure were just a few of the many signs that the village was celebrating. Many merchants had come to the village, trying to sell off items such as perfume, masks, and souvenirs from other countries. Most of the Clan Heads and their families were having a party at the Hyūga compound, filled with hundreds of happy party guests. Even the Branch family could be seen with smiles on their faces.

Kushina and Natsuki were wearing matching red kimonos, which only proved to intensify the sight of their red hair. Minato was wearing his Hokage robes, and was talking to Hiashi along with Kushina. Natsuki was playing with her friends from the academy. Natsuki saw Naruto approaching with the intent to join, so Natsuki smiled as she got a wonderful idea.

"Hey everyone! Naruto was mean to me yesterday, so it's either you play with me or with him! Which is it?" Naruto stood shocked as Natsuki's words reached him. Most of the academy kids went straight for Natsuki, with a few giving a few half-hearted apologies. Natsuki was always the more outgoing of the two, and some of the kids were told by their parents to stay away from Naruto. Naruto stood there as he watched the other kids play, as he started to sniffle. He was about to start crying until a soft, yet firm, hand placed itself on his shoulder. Turning his head, he could see Rei look at the scene with a sad face on, but Naruto thought he could see a bit of longing in that look...

Rei was wearing a black Kimono with a white Obi. The Kimono appeared to have been made for a girl, and for a second Naruto actually thought Rei _was _a girl. Rei gently turned Naruto around. "Come on, Otouto. Let's...let's go somewhere else. I want to introduce you to someone." Naruto made a small nod, as Rei brushed his face of tears with the sleeve of his kimono. The two brothers walked to one of the houses, where Naruto could see a pale boy with black hair that resembled a duck butt. The boy was wearing a fancy black kimono as well, but this one was made for a boy. The boy looked at Naruto with Onyx colored eyes.

"Naruto, this is Sasuke Uchiha, one of our classmates. Sasuke, this is my Otouto, Naruto." The boy, Sasuke nodded at Naruto. Naruto gave a small smile in return, "Naruto...how would you like to train with Sasuke and I? I...I don't think Tou-san will start training us any time soon..." Naruto looked at Rei with those striking blue eyes, and Rei gave a small grin as the young blonde began nodding enthusiastically.

* * *

The three boys would train with each other after school, using an old training ground. Rei taught the two how to access their chakra, while Sasuke would sometimes sneak scrolls out of his compound for the three to start getting a few jutsu under their belt (Rei had around seventy, but it was always good to learn more). Unfortunately, Natsuki had developed the annoying habit of stalking the three boys constantly. They had immediately blamed Sasuke for attracting her (For an eight year old, he had a very disturbing amount of fan girls). This schedule would go on quite often, with them attending the academy, Training after, sitting on top of the Hokage Monument for a bit, before often joining Sasuke for dinner.

Rei had stopped staying in the Namikaze compound, only sneaking in at night and sneaking out in the morning, except if Naruto wanted him to come. Minato still had no idea how the white-haired boy kept sneaking in and out, but eventually let the matter drop.

It was after one of their private training, in which Natsuki had come in and demanded to be trained. Naruto had argued against it, while Sasuke merely kept trying to get constant bullseyes. Rei sat off to the side, calmly eating a small bento. The argument had gone on for quite a few hours, before the moon came up in the sky. The four had parted, with Sasuke heading to the Uchiha compound while Natsuki and Naruto both forced Rei to come with them to the Namikaze house.

As Natsuki began bragging about her recent test scores, Rei began sniffing the air. Due to being a Jinchuuriki, Rei had the ability to sense bloodlust and anger. While he only carried the Sanbi, thus having a weaker sense, he had managed to combine the bloodlust tracking alongside his Zetsu arm's natural sense of dead bodies; sometimes being attached to a cannibal has its benefits. Rei began thinking of any event that could be the cause of it, before remembering one of the major events that happened in Konoha.

The Uchiha Massacre! Kami dammit! Not only had Rei marked this as an incredibly important event that he should prevent at all cost, but one of the other Yonko, Madoka Uchiha, had constantly cited the Uchiha Massacre as a major reason for his hatred of Konoha, despite it having happened 100 years before Rei had met the man.

Though considering the man was Madara's uncle, and practically immortal despite not having a Mangekyou, Rei guessed the man could afford to keep hundred year old grudges.

Rei widened his eyes, before snapping at Natsuki and Naruto. "Go back to the house! Now!" As Naruto went to question him, Rei began speaking again. "Naruto, bring Natsuki back home, and tell Kushina that if she wants to start being useful she'll get some ANBU and haul ass to the Uchiha compound!" Naruto nodded, while Natsuki glared at Rei.

"Why should we listen to you, baka?!" Natsuki barely noticed as Rei suddenly slammed her against the wall, his pale red eyes staring into her bright blue.

"Listen to me, Natsuki! I don't _care_ how good you _think_ you are, but if you know what's good for you, you'll go back home, and get those pitiful excuses for parents over to the Compound!" Rei dropped her suddenly, clutching his left arm. Shit. The poisons that Zetsu had been transporting to his body were beginning to wear off. Rei wiped his face of sweat, as he briefly glanced at the red headed girl on the ground. She was still sitting there, her face red, and Rei's could briefly smell the scent of...arousal?

Ew.

Rei clutched his left shoulder, as he began racing to the compound. No way was he gonna stay and have a girl who was raised as his sister start getting the hots for him. That shit's just _wrong_.

* * *

Rei raced through the compound, seeing bodies lying everywhere as his mind began flashing through memories he would rather have kept forgotten. The sight of his clan after the failed rebellion...The squad of Kiri Hunter-Nin he had slaughtered on his way out of the village...Rei shook his head, as he could faintly sense Sasuke's chakra. Rei bit back a curse, as he realized the only two chakras left were Sasuke, and Itachi.

Itachi Uchiha...Rei could never understand why the boy had snapped and killed his clan, leaving only Sasuke alive. He had always suspected that something more was going on behind the scenes, but there was practically no way for him to find out.

The White-Haired boy snuck in through the open door, as could see Itachi preparing a genjutsu on Sasuke...and from the looks of it, it would be Tsukuyomi...Rei let a scowl cross his face. That jutsu...was horrible. Rei threw a kunai, which Itachi easily dodged, though it had the intended side effect of stopping him from casting the mind destroying genjutsu. Sasuke stumbled back, while Rei calmly stepped between the two brothers, holding his hand up in a 'come at me gesture'. "So, Itachi-san...I see you eliminated the Uchiha clan...Sadly for you, I like to think I'm a tad more difficult."

Itachi gave a glare to the boy. This was not how it was supposed to go at all. What was Yondaime-Sama thinking, letting his son come here? Itachi slid his tanto out. He would finish the fight quickly, giving enough injuries that the boy would be to weak to stop him from casting Tsukuyomi on Sasuke. The two prodigies glared at each other, before dashing forward.

_**AN: I'll end it here, have the nice little Itachi VS Rei fight next chapter...remember, post any pairing ideas.**_


	5. Battle between Prodigies

_**AN: K, Chapter five! Fight between Rei and Itachi.**_

_**A Chance to Change: 5 **_

Rei and Itachi exchanged a few quick blows, before Rei was forced to jump back from a swing of the Uchiha's tanto. Rei cursed as he felt the metal slice into his side, sending a burst of pain. He grimaced when he realized there was no way his nine-year old body could hope to match the Uchiha prodigy in Taijutsu. He slammed his hands together, ignoring the searing pain in his left arm, and placed his hands on the ground. Hundreds of roots and branches burst forth from the ground, forcing Itachi to dodge.

'_Mokuton?!' _Itachi sliced into another branch as he kicked Rei in the stomach, only for Rei to burst into mist. Itachi briefly widened his eyes as ten other Mist clones rushed at him, only to burst into mist at the end of his tanto. He looked around the now ruined street, as the mist slowly began gathering. Out of nowhere, a fist materialized from the mist and almost punched him in the face. Itachi went to grab the fist, only for it to become mist once more. '_What kind of jutsu is this? A Kekkei Genkai?'_ Itachi began performing hand-seals, and blew a burst of air that blew the mist away. '_Wind Release! Great Breakthrough!'_

The mist was dispersed, except for a small clump that soon reformed into Rei. He appeared to be sweating, and was clutching his left arm. "Smart move, Itachi-san. Let's continue, shall we?" Rei put his right hand into a single hand-seal, and began channeling his chakra as bursts of water shot from all around Itachi. Rei performed three more hand-seals, and the bursts of water suddenly became water dragons, that launched towards Itachi, only to be destroyed by him slicing through them.

Itachi looked at the white-haired boy, and was happy to note he seemed to be tiring, if the heavy breathing and clutching of his arm could indicate. But the arm itself looked perfectly natural, and Itachi doubted he hit it that hard when they briefly fought. The sound of blood dripping interrupted him from his thoughts, as he saw the sword wound on Rei's side was bleeding.

"Give up. I do not wish to kill you, and you know that you cannot beat me as you are now. Stop now, and I will spare you." Itachi was internally begging for Rei to accept; killing his own family was hard enough, and he didn't want to _kill _one of the Hokage's children. Much less one who was Sasuke's friend. A soft chuckling made him realize he had slightly zoned out. He focused his gaze on Rei, who suddenly looked towards the sky and started laughing even louder.

"Geez! You think I was trying to beat you? Please...I was just a distraction. Oh...and I would dodge, if I were you." Itachi suddenly jumped back as he noticed that not only was Rei's left arm _missing, _but a strange black plant man with a venus flytrap on its head had lunged at him, ripping off not only the bracers on his right arm, but some of the skin as well.

Kurozetsu jumped back to Rei, before morphing into a left arm that attached itself to Rei's left shoulder. Disturbingly enough, Itachi saw that Rei's wound had now closed; using the skin Kurozetsu had just ripped off of Itachi.

Itachi narrowed his gaze at the boy, as he soon detected several chakra signature racing to their location. His eyes lazily spun back into Mangekyo form, as a wall of black flames separated the two enigma's. When Kushina and the Anbu squad arrived in the Uchiha district, all they found was Sasuke and Rei both unconscious, and Itachi Uchiha missing.

* * *

The Room was White.

That was Rei's first thought when he woke up in the soft bed, and the whirring sounds of the machine attached him signaled he was in a hospital. Rei slowly began closing his eyes, until a loud shout woke him up again.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Rei burst his eyes open as there, in all her glory, was an utterly pissed off Kushina. Rei could see Minato standing behind her looking grim, Naruto looking saddened, and Natsuki looking quite bored. Rei's attention was quickly brought to Kushina again when she began talking slightly softer, but still incredibly pissed off. "What did you think you were doing, huh? First, you train until ten at night, keeping both of your siblings with you, than you slam your sister against a wall, then you go into a dangerous area without alerting anyone, and then you fight a rogue Anbu who had just murdered his entire clan!"

Rei briefly felt a small course of anger spike through him. She wanted to play the blame game? Well two could play at that game..."I was trying to help Sasuke. I sensed...something off, and I only went over to see if anything was wrong. And there is no way you can say I didn't alert anyone, because I told Natsuki to tell you to get over there! I was stuck there for ten minutes fighting him! So tell me, Kaa-_san,_ what was so important that you couldn't even make it to the Compound located just a _twenty-minute walk for civilians_ when you're a Jounin level ninja? What was so important that you couldn't afford to spend five seconds to go check if your best friend was okay, or how about the fact that as a former Jinchuuriki, you can sense things like this?! Well? Answer me!"

The room was hushed into silence as all the residents stared at Rei. Kushina would open and close her mouth occasionally, as she tried to form an adequate response. Minato looked at Rei with a look filled with what seemed to be...regret? Natsuki looked between both her mom and Rei, shocked at what Rei had just done. Naruto was looking at his mother with a surprised look.

Finally it seemed that Kushina had regained her bearings, and she looked at Rei and said, "I...I messed up, okay Rei? When Natsuki told me, I assumed it was nothing, but then when I decided to see what was going on, I was too late. I wasn't there to protect you. I'm...I'm sorry." Rei merely glared at her, before turning his head to the side.

"Whatever...The point is I'm alive, Sasuke didn't get mind-raped, and I managed to get Itachi to strain his eyes a bit," he said, now looking at Minato. "Tou-san, if you hurry you can probably get a hunter nin squad after him..." Minato tensed when he caught the look in Rei's eyes. It looked like a man who had been through this before, and who was now forced to accept the fact they couldn't change it. Minato silently nodded, before taking his wife and Natsuki out of the room. Naruto walked up to Rei's bedside.

"How's Sasuke?" Rei asked, honestly wondering about the lone Uchiha's condition. Naruto scratched his head before speaking.

"He's sleeping, I think. They said that if you didn't get there in time, he would be in a coma."

Rei nodded silently. He stared outside of the window, before speaking once more. "I hate this Cycle..." Naruto tilted his head in confusion, and Rei continued. "The Cycle of Hatred, Cycle of Revenge...an Eye for an Eye they say, but they never realize an Eye for an Eye makes the whole world blind. I can tell you the thoughts Sasuke is having. He's feeling betrayed by Itachi, angry, but he can't truly hate his own brother. He going to convince himself that he has to become stronger to stop Itachi, that that'll stop him from feeling the Hatred...but it'll only foster more hatred..."

"When someone wants revenge, instead of walking around a wall, they cut through it. It's the same with people, too. What if someone loves Itachi? If Sasuke kills Itachi, someone kills Sasuke, me or you will kill them, and their friends will kill us...I just want it to stop, Naruto..." By this point tears were running down Rei's face as he clutched angrily at the bedsheets. "No matter how hard I try, no matter what I do, I can't stop mankind from destroying themselves! I'm not strong enough! When will people overcome their desire of hurting others?!" He slowly began breathing to calm down, and spoke in a cold voice.

"If people won't accept Peace...then I'll get stronger than anyone! I'll force the world to accept my way of Peace!"

_**AN: And There! Next chapter will be Team placement.**_


	6. Team Placement

_**AN: Time for Team Placement. **_

**_A Chance to Change: 6_**

It had been just a few weeks since the Uchiha Massacre, and Sasuke and Rei were finally released from the hospital. They were standing at the Uchiha clan Memorial Stone, which was covered in names. Sasuke just stood staring at the stone, while Rei silently watched.

"He told me to Hate him, to come after him when I had the same eyes he had..." said Sasuke, still staring at the stone. "He killed them...That Man killed them!"

"That Man is your brother, Sasuke. That fact will never change." Rei muttered, stretching a kink in his neck. He stopped as suddenly Sasuke punched him in the face. Rei fell to the ground, rubbing his cheek, briefly considering whether to punch Sasuke back.

"He killed my family! How can you call him my brother after that? He said he did it to test his capacity...he's a monster!"

"Sasuke! Think for one minute! Why do you think he spared you? How the hell do you think I, a nine-year old, managed to hold Itachi off? Why were there no ANBU in the area? And how does a thirteen year old manage to kill his ENTIRE CLAN in a single night?" As Rei shouted this, Sasuke froze as he began thinking. Any of those reasons, had they been the only strange thing about the Massacre, wouldn't have been too troubling to explain...but together...

"Look, something is off about this entire situation. Kushina said that she didn't think anything was off, but considering Natsuki told her that I was going to the Uchiha Compound at Ten at night, you think she would have gotten there faster. And how could Itachi have escaped Konoha after murdering hundreds of people? Most Uchiha were at least Chunin, and Itachi had to have been using his Mangekyo...You know what I think, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Rei, and whispered the answer. "You...you think someone in Konoha let him escape...but the only one who could do that, and delay both the Hunter nin and Kushina..."

Rei nodded, a grim expression on his face. "Exactly...Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage."

* * *

Rei was walking back to the Namikaze compound after his talk with Sasuke. Sasuke was now focused on getting answers from Itachi, which Rei gave his support to. Rei suddenly stopped as he detected a presence behind him. "I thought it would take longer for you to contact me...Danzō Shimura." An old man stepped out from the darkness, a cane in his left hand. He had bandages covering the right side of his face, and an X-shaped scar on his chin.

"You are an interesting person, Rei Namikaze...or should I say, Rei Babylon." A look of shock raced down Rei's face.

"How did you-?" Danzō held up a manilla folder, packed with papers. He tossed it to the ground, where it opened up to reveal files on Rei.

"It was simple. Every time you were called in for a checkup, you were given a blood test, yes? I took the liberty of taking the real test, giving an Abridged version to the Yondaime and official records. I had some Babylon blood from a few years back, and that was what your blood mainly identified with..." Danzō smirked. "You've been quite busy, Rei. Let's see...what DNA was injected into your body?"

"What do you mean, DNA?!" Yelled Rei, who took a step towards Danzō. He was sweating internally...to have been discovered so early...

"DNA of both the Shodai and Nidai Hokage, concentrated near your left arm, Active. Uchiha DNA, already completely merged, Active. DNA specific to Itachi Uchiha, concentrated to your recent sword wound. Uzumaki DNA, merged, Inactive. DNA of Orochimaru, right arm shows signs of initial injection, merged, Inactive. DNA of Kaguya clan, merged, no sign of Shikotsumyaku, however strengthened skeleton reported. Massive Chakra reserves, Bijuu chakra, strengthened skin, base DNA appears to be blood of now extinct Babylon clan." Danzō calmly repeated all of this.

"Now, let us make a deal, Rei. You appear to have been in contact with Orochimaru; that much is clear. I'll keep this a secret...in return, however..."

"You will become my weapon to protect Konoha. I run an organization called Root; we protect this village from the shadows. Surely you have realized Minato's involvement with the Uchiha Massacre? Konoha is becoming corrupted. We must cut it back down to the roots, and let it grow once more."

Rei stared at Danzō for a few seconds, before chuckling. "I wouldn't be so quick to blackmail me, Danzō. After all...you've been in contact with Orochimaru as well, and I'm sure you've benefited from the Uchiha Massacre. Remember; I have both Senju and Uchiha DNA. I can sense the sharingan in your right arm. It's smart, though. Making a supposed handicap into a strength!"

"I'll make you a deal, Danzō. Stay out of my way. Stay away from Sasuke and Naruto. In return, I'll make sure your little secret doesn't get out. Hell, I'll even support you becoming Hokage. You need a Jinchuuriki to protect Konoha? I'm your man. Kami knows Natsuki won't be able to handle it. So...what do you say, Shinobi No Kami?" Rei and Danzō stared at each other for a bit, before Danzō smirked.

"You'll make a grand tool for Konoha. I accept." Danzō began walking away, and said, "Oh. And make sure you go to Natsuki's party. I don't think you'll like what happens."

* * *

It was once again the night of the Kyuubi festival, and Rei and the others were at the Namikaze compound. Rei was once again wearing his girl kimono with the white Obi, sitting silently on the side with Naruto and Sasuke as the various clan heirs played with Natsuki. Soon, Minato and Kushina came in and began giving Natsuki presents. Sasuke glared slightly at the man he now believed to be responsible for his clan's murder.

Soon, all the presents were handed out. Natsuki got several new kunai and shuriken, an entire roll of top quality ninja wire, the Slug and Toad contracts, and several other knick knacks. Naruto and Rei, of course, were forgotten. Minato eventually tapped his glass with a fork, getting everyone's attention. "Natsuki, we have one more present to give to you. Your mother and I have been watching your training, and we believe you are the only one deserving of this...As of tonight, I, Minato Namikaze, declare Natsuki Namikaze the clan heir to the Namikaze clan!" Cheers erupted throughout the room...until Naruto suddenly stood up and walked out.

Rei sighed as Sasuke went out to try to calm Naruto down. So far his whole 'Make World Peace' plan was more trouble than it was worth.

* * *

It had been yet another few years, and was now the day of the Genin exam. After the disastrous Kyuubi festival where Natsuki was declared clan heir, Naruto had nearly split himself off from the Namikaze family, treating them as near-strangers. Rei had managed to teach Naruto the Rasengan, and even managed to help him invent a wind release version of it. Though, being on the receiving end of one of those babies during the Sixth Great Shinobi World War kinda forces you to either learn everything about the attack or die.

Naruto smirked as he disabled yet another of Mizuki's lame attempts at getting him to fail. He and Sasuke were competing for the Rookie of the Year position. Natsuki had somehow gained the title of Kunoichi of the Year, only due in part to Sakura Haruno becoming a full-time apprentice to Tsunade.

Eventually, the students were called in one at a time to perform the three basic jutsu. Naruto aced all three of the jutsus, but frowned when he saw Natsuki pass just a few minutes later. He grinned when Rei calmly walked out with a headband tied to his waist, and high-fived Sasuke who walked out with the title of Rookie of the Year. Iruka came our a few minutes later, with the Team Placements.

"Alright everyone. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Team Eight is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team Seven is Rei Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Natsuki Namikaze. Sensei's are Kakashi Hatake and Kushina Namikaze. Dismissed!"

"What about teams 1-6?"

"No. You guys aren't special."

"My mom thinks I'm special..."

"Well, your mom's a skank."

"At least I HAVE a mom."

"Ah. Touché."

_**AN: And There! For those of you wondering, No, Rei does NOT have Dead Bone Pulse, only a strengthened skeletal system. And as for why Danzo didn't kill Rei? Rei has already proven he's stronger than he seems, and Danzo KNOWS Rei is a Jinchuuriki. He THINKS he can manipulate Rei into protecting Konoha and into eventually joining ROOT. **_

_**Remember, Review, and post pairing ideas!**_


End file.
